


As You Wish

by ForLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLove/pseuds/ForLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business as usual, even after the showdown with Cain, vampire nests still need to be taken out. Only this one was so far out that hiking to it in the snow was their only option. Now the threat is taken care of, but Dean is freezing to death on the way back to the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This follows sometime after The Executioner's Song (10x14), there's a reference to Cain, but no spoilers.

“Las Vegas.” Dean grumbles, “Tucson,” He coughs and tries to warm his fingers. “Hell, maybe even Bakersfield.”

Sam adjusts his coat as the snow below their feet crunches. “What are you talking about?”

“There’s gotta be a case out there. Anywhere that’s warm.”

“We’ll be back to the bunker soon,” Sam consoles his partially frozen brother, trying to ignore the sting in his own toes.

Immune to the cold, Castiel follows silently. His concern about Dean grows with each step. One of the vampires from the remote nest had tossed Dean through a window and while Dean had landed on a soft snow drift, he became soaked.

“Remind me why we couldn’t have driven up here?” Dean grouses.

“There isn’t a road up here Dean,” Castiel explains watching Dean shiver.

Sam snorts, “Yeah Dean, you’re the one who said they’d hear us coming by foot but, the car woulda been like a loudspeaker announcing our presence.”

“I’m going to be frozen solid by the time we get to Baby.” Dean tries to wrap his wet jacket around himself tighter.

Cas had a thought about a mile back but hasn’t been sure how to broach the subject. But with each step Dean gets colder and Castiel’s concern begins to outweigh his apprehension.

“Dean,” Cas’s voice rumbles with anxiety, “You need to take your jacket off.”

Sam and Dean stop in their tracks and stare back at Castiel. He has his trench coat off, extending an arm offering it to Dean.

Sam squelches a smile before chiming in, “Yeah Dean, Cas is right. Your jacket is soaked through.”

Dean thinks about protesting, but he shivers and decides he doesn’t care what it looks like or could mean if he wears Castiel’s jacket. _The trench coat._

“It’s not going to give you much warmth I’m afraid,” Castiel backpedals. “But should help a little.”

“It’s great Cas,” Dean sighs slipping his arms into the familiar sleeves. “Thanks.”

Castiel takes Dean’s wet jacket and gently folds the black canvas. Dean watches, remembering a time when he did the same with a different jacket. A lump forms in his throat and Dean has to remind himself that the coat he’s wearing is not the same one.

Sam glances over, “You okay there?”

“Just freezing my ass off,” Trembling, Dean turns to start walking again, “Let’s go.”

Dean’s shivers are so pronounced by the time they get to the car he doesn’t protest when Sam holds his hand out for the keys. He lets Sam and Castiel shove him in the back seat, grateful that they keep a blanket in the trunk. Dean curls up on the bench, nuzzling into the blanket. He sucks in a startled breath when he feels a body slip in behind his back and arms wrap around him. A silky tie brushes his cheek. Dean doesn’t bother to suppress his smile and burrows in deeper.

Sam glances back at Castiel during the drive, anxious at Dean’s shaking.

Dean wakes up warm and extremely comfortable. As his senses come back, further investigation finds he’s in his boxers, under the covers of his bed and not alone. Dean tenses, thankful that he’s not frozen solid but not excited to find his brother in bed with him. It maybe the best way to cure hypothermia, but as he wakes Dean wishes to have a different body warming him.

“Hey,” Dean clears his throat, “Sam, I’m good now. Thanks.” As he shifts, the arms around Dean adjust with his movement.

“Dean,” Castiel’s gravelly voice sends a surge of heat shooting though Dean’s body. He simultaneously wants to hop out of bed and snuggle in closer. “Dean,” The apologetic voice begins again, “Sam didn’t think I should use my grace to-”

“No, no of course not.” Dean breathes in and places a hand over Castiel’s, too nervous to do more. This position, Dean reasons to himself, does not mean Cas feels the same way. It was only out of necessity.

Castiel feels Dean’s heart race and pulls him in closer, but then second guesses himself not wanting to pressure Dean before he’s ready. “Would you like me to leave now?”

A wave yearning rushes from Dean, along with a whispered prayer, “Please stay.” Inside Dean’s head a repetition of desire looks like the flag on a chocolate candy. _Kiss Kiss Kiss._

“As you wish.” Castiel breathes and gently kisses the back of Dean’s neck.

Dean squeezes Castiel’s hand, “I’m never going to get used to you making pop culture references.”

“That is a good one I believe.”

Dean rolls over to face Castiel. “It is.” As they lock eyes Dean’s worry about the Mark and what Cain told him turns his insides cold.

“I know what you’re doing in there,” Castiel gently touches Dean’s temple then slides his fingers through Dean’s hair, holding the back of his head. “To me you are perfect.”

Dean snorts, “Really Cas? _Love Actually_?”

Castiel smirks, happy that Dean is smiling, “Kiss me.”

Dean’s eyes sparkle, “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just incase you _haven't_ seen "The Princess Bride," the words _as you wish_ were in place of saying _I love you._
> 
> \--
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://4lov3.tumblr.com)


End file.
